Marauder Moments
by TwinMindRulesTheWorld
Summary: Our second FanFic ever! It's the last night at Hogwarts before the Marauders and rest of the 7th year say goodbye, as they reminisce on their time there. R&R!


Disclaimer: As much as we would love to be geniuses and the creators of the world of Harry Potter, unfortunately all that is down to JKR xD

**Marauder Moments**

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were sitting under a beech tree near Great Lake.

It was the penultimate day before they would say goodbye to Hogwarts, and they were feeling rather reminiscent as they silently gazed at what was their home for the passed seven years.

The Marauders sat on the grass, their hair ruffling in the cool summer breeze.

They were remembering all the moments they shared throughout Hogwarts; when they met; the hundreds of pranks they pulled on Snivellus; their amusing lessons; literally everything.  
They were going to miss the castle, the lake, the people and this particular beech tree.

The four teenage boys continued to sit mutely, until the silence was broken by Sirius.

"Remus, James, Peter", Sirius spoke seriously.

"Yes", they all replied in unison and thinking how weird it was of Padfoot to address them by all their first names and not their Marauder names.

"I was just thinking-"

"That's a first", James said with a smirk but then immediately removed it when he realised Sirius had a frown on his face.

"I was just thinking, before I was most rudely interrupted by the four-eyed twat, what will you miss most about Hogwarts?" he asked with a sombre look.

"Well...I'm going to miss telling you idiots off for your stupid pranks, and that you really should know better", Remus said, smiling slightly.

"You used to do the pranks though! And you and your brain thought of them too", Sirius said.

"I used to do them involuntarily!" Remus protested.

"It's the last day of school ever, and you still act like a goody two shoes", chuckled James.

"I'm going to miss snogging every girl in the school!" Sirius said proudly.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You _have not _snogged every girl in this school." Remus said dryly.

"YES I HAVE!" Sirius protested (more like deafening everybody).

"Okay, okay, okay we believe you, just don't shout right in my ear or I swear I might have to castrate you", said James through gritted teeth, who unfortunately was sitting right next to Sirius and whose ears where hurting because of him.

"That would be painful", commented Peter, whilst everyone else rolled their eyes at him.

"ANYWAYS, I'm going to miss…chasing Lily", grinned James.

"Oh Merlin. Here we are having a nice Marauder moment, and you bring up that girlfriend of yours", said Sirius, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up".

"I'm going to miss you two arguing like husband and wife", smirked Remus.

James and Sirius glared at him jokingly.

"My turn! Um uuumm. I'm going to miss…you guys!" exclaimed Peter, as if having the Marauders as friends made him feel special.

"I'm touched," said Sirius, holding a hand to his heart dramatically whilst the others sniggered.

"God I'm going to miss it here", sighed James, staring into the distance.

"Me too mate".

"Ah well", said James, standing up and brushing the dirt of his jeans. "We can't stay here forever".

The rest of the Marauders also got to their feet, and stood for a while just staring at the Great Lake.  
James walked towards the beech tree and smiled. That tree had witnessed so much. And now it was time to say goodbye.

"How am I to live without my beloved tree?" he sighed.

Sirius gave him a thoroughly disturbed look and called him a 'tree rapist'. James muttered something under his breath, something that sounded oddly like 'castration'.

Ignoring Sirius' chants of 'tree rapist', he took out his wand from his back pocket.  
Pointing at the beech tree, he muttered, "flagrate", and carved his initials on the tree bark.

He stood back to admire his spell work, when Sirius and Remus took out their wands, and copied him.

When they had finished, they all looked at Peter expectantly…but he did nothing except blink confusedly.

"Aren't you going to write your initials too?" asked Remus helpfully.

"Oh yeah", realised Peter, and copied his three friends, although his spell work wasn't nearly as good and his initials were indecipherable.

"Oh well, it'll do", sighed James.

_J.P._

_S.B._

_R.L._

_P.P._

_1978_

And, like a bolt of lightning, it hit him. This would be goodbye.

He, like the rest of the Marauders didn't know what to say. The Marauder Era was coming to an end, and all of them would miss it sorely. Although they would still keep in touch, almost indefinitely, it was completely different to waking up in the castle, surrounded by your friends who were always there to talk to. Always there when you needed help. Always there when you felt lonely.

Now all they had to look forward to was…the future. _Their_ future, which was blurred and tampered with by the dark wizards coming to power. Their future which would not include having fun and being carefree, risk-free. Their future, in which anything could happen.

The concept of growing up was daunting, especially when you didn't know what was going to happen next.

"I think I'll stay here", said Remus, after a moment of stillness.

He sat down on the grass, where he had been sitting before, and continued to stare up at the castle. He remembered the time when the rest of the Marauders found out that he was a werewolf. He had expected them to shun him, to turn away from him because of his lycanthropic condition.  
But to his great surprise, they helped him in ways no one else had before. They became Animagus. Just for him. Just so they could accompany him while he transformed, so he didn't have to be alone at the full moon.

"I'll stay too", said James, and sat beside Remus.

Sirius and Peter too, sat down again.

James, like Remus, stared up at the castle, remembering things from his time in Hogwarts. He remembered the way the rest of the Marauders helped him in his silly little plans to get Lily. He smiled in memory of all his adolescent ploys.  
He would usually think of the plan, Remus would either make it happen with his strategic mind, or tell him off for it, and Sirius would help them. And Peter…he just stood there. They were quite a team.

"What are you smiling at Prongsie?" asked Sirius, calling James by the stupid nickname he had thought of.

"Nothing Pad-feet" replied James, calling Sirius by the stupid nickname _he_ had thought of.

Sirius too was thinking about a particular thing he would miss about Hogwarts. Hogwarts was his home. He had never been happy at Grimmauld Place, and going to Hogwarts was somewhat of an escapism from his pureblood-loving family. His friends were his family, he did everything with them, and after tomorrow he could be on his own. Again.  
The thought of it just made him want to chain himself to Hogwarts and never ever leave. Because this was the place where he always had people who wanted to be with him. Not people who looked down on him just for not being a Slytherin.

Peter was thinking about how he would miss Hogwarts, but more how he would miss having popular, cool friends. He liked being on the winning side, away from danger, and his friends always protected him or stood up for him.  
Maybe that's why he joined the betrayed his friends a little less than two years later. To be on the winning side.

*

A whole hour had gone by, as the Marauders were still sitting on the grass, no longer silent, but talking about things they remembered from their lives at Hogwarts.  
By this time, the sun was turning a deep blood red and it began to set, and the grounds around them were deserted as everyone had gone inside, out of the dark and into the warm.  
But the Marauders remained, and continued to talk until it was almost too dark to see.

"I remember when we finished the Marauders map. It took us aaages".

"I can't believe we actually did it".

"Remember when we finally managed to become Animagus?"

"Yeah, Sirius couldn't stop transforming into a dog, he was so excited".

"And when we flooded the common room somehow".

"I nearly drowned".

"Oh, and do you remember when Peter accidentally blew up the bird he was meant to be transfiguring?"

"Merlin, that was messy".

"Not to mention McGonagall threatened to turn him into a door knob" .

"And remember the time we were running away from Filch and discovered the Room of Requirement?"

"Good times, good times".

"I think we better go before we're caught. Filch would give anything to catch us for something on our last night here. Plus we don't even have the Invisibility Cloak", suggested James finally.

The rest of them nodded, and they got to their feet. Hurrying up to the castle as quickly as they could, they managed to catch up with the last of those who were making their way back to the castle.

Once they ran up what seemed like a million fleet of stairs, they when straight to the common room.

James approached Lily, who was sitting on a chair reading a book, and the Marauders left him to it.

"Hey", he said, and he took a seat opposite her.

She looked up from her book, and smiled at him.

"I was wondering where you go to", she said coyly before laying a light kiss on his lips.

"I was just outside. I can't believe this is our last ever night in Hogwarts", he sighed, a little sadly.

Lily noticed his miserable mood, which was highly unlike him, and frowned.

"Hey", she said, getting off of her chair and pulling James towards a sofa. "Don't waste your time moping about it".

As they sat comfortably on the sofa, he wrapped her arms around her and held her.

"What are you implying?" he said in her ear.

A smile tugged at Lily's lips, and pulled away from him so that she could observe his face.

"For someone who clever, you're really quiet stupid", she smirked teasingly.

James merely folded his arms and pouted, like a five year old. At this, Lily giggled, and kissed him again.  
He pulled her forward to deepen the kiss, and she had no objection as she ran her hand through his already messy hair.

After they both reluctantly pulled away, James smiled a small smile.

"But really, what are you implying?" he asked.

Rolling her eyes, Lily replied, "I, James, am implying that my boyfriend is a Marauder. A Marauder who doesn't sit around and sulk that it's the last night. A Marauder who would want to let Hogwarts know how much he would miss it".

At this, James' eyes widened in realisation as he observed the common room, packed with cheerful people, chatting and laughing. James' face stretched into a wide grin. He had no intention of sleeping that night.

He kissed Lily one last time, and ran off to his dormitory where the rest of the Marauders were.  
When he had finished telling them his idea, inspired by Lily, they all got to work.

James, taking his Invisibility Cloak of course, ran down to the kitchens and bought as much food and drink as he could levitate, up to the common room.

Remus inconspicuously attempted (and succeeded) to decorate the room with red and gold, the colours of Gryffindor, whilst also making a large banner which read 1971-1978 in big gold letters.  
Peter, using his expertise colouring-in skills, helped him with the poster.

Sirius, being a people person, went round the whole common room, and all the dormitories he could get into, telling everyone that they were invited to what promised to be biggest leaving party Hogwarts had ever seen.

By 9pm, the room was filled with people having a good time, and even a few Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff 7th years managed to sneak in (before being chucked out).

So they carried on partying for what seemed like forever. Every single Gryffindor was there, having a good time, the 7th years completely forgetting that it was their last night.

Because of course, the 7th year Gryffindors would most definitely go out with a bang.

*

Even McGonagall didn't have the heart to tell them to stop partying. It seemed she too would miss them all, having seen them all grow up. (Although she did turn up at 3 oclock in the morning, her tartan dressing gown, practically begging that they at least turn down the noise).

*

A/N Thanks for reading, R&R (:


End file.
